


A heated patrol

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. A regular patrol with Buffy and Faith gets a little more heated. Takes place in Season 3 of BTVS.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A heated patrol

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly found an old clip from Smallville 7x07 (But boy, what would I give to get rid of the Clana bullshit we got in that season) and from that, this idea was born. For the sake of this story, Angel is back but no Bangel crap, since in Season 3, I just couldn't take it and Angel 1x19/BTVS 4x20 was the last straw for me, but I think Buffy talking Angel out of suicide needed to happen either way, whether they'd be together or not. BTW, the 'vulnerable moment' between Willow and Xander never happened here, but Cordelia still fell and got injured and decided to take a break between her and Xander due to too much supernatural crap getting to her, which would be in-character to her as well, since don't get me started on how stupid the Xander/Willow subplot was to break Xander and Cordy up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"So, you take this job quite seriously, huh?" Faith asked as she dodged, while one of the vampires attempted to punch her.

"And you don't take it enough seriously!" Buffy snapped as she got pinned to the wall by another vampire, who attempted to bite her but Buffy pushed him away and dodged his kick before she staked him as he turned into dust.

Faith and the other vampire kept exchanging blows before the vampire kicked her stake off. Faith jumped over a desk and threw at the vampire a round piece of metal, cutting the vampire's head off as he turned into dust.

"I do. I just like the thrill and dance." Faith said.

"So… you like fighting?" Buffy asked.

"Look, B., to you this is a job. To me, it's about fun and letting loose." Faith shrugged.

"But what about if—"

Buffy was cut off, when a hand protruded from the floor, grabbing her by her ankle as she yelped, while another vampire crawled up from the floor below them and grabbed Buffy.

Faith tackled the vampire as they all fell down, with the vampire landing right on the stake impaling his heart and dusting him, leaving Buffy and Faith to stare at each other, their eyes locked as they felt the tension build between them and could literally hear their heart race. Neither one of them was sure who made the first move, but the next thing they knew, they kissed as Buffy took Faith's jacket off, while Faith ripped Buffy's shirt open, revealing her bra before they got up and Faith pinned Buffy to the wall as it cracked as Faith breathed out and Buffy moaned, while Faith caressed her chest and unclipped Buffy's bra before they fell down on the floor as it cracked, causing for both girls to fall a story below with a 'smash'.

* * *

Willow and Oz were in their car, with the sunroof opened as they stared up at the stars decorating the night sky, when leaves and small bits of branches started to fall off the trees, much to their surprise.

"What's going on?" Oz asked, confused.

"Hellmouth might cause an earthquake, but I'd expect it to be a bit bigger." Willow said.

The tremors stopped for a moment before they continued, with the leaves and timber falling off the trees again.

"Don't you think we should check it out? What's causing it?" Oz asked.

"I mean, where would we even look for it?" Willow wondered.

* * *

Xander was watching TV and eating from his bowl, when the room shook, moving everything as the TV fell off the stand, much to Xander's surprise.

* * *

Giles was in his office, reading a book and about to take a sip of his tea, when tremors shook the place, slightly moving everything, when ripples formed in his tea and he looked completely puzzled.

* * *

Cordelia was in the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and preparing her makeup, looking in the mirror of the cosmetics cabinet, when the tremors opened the cabinet and Cordelia's cosmetics fell off into the sink and she ended up frantically gathering them before more of them would fall.

* * *

Buffy and Faith both panted out in exhaustion, lying on the cracked floor next to each other, with the great hall inside the building turned into trashed bits and pieces, their clothes scattered around, both girls naked and covered in some bruises and hickeys.

"Wow…" Buffy panted out.

"Yeah. Wow…" Faith said, laughing before turning to Buffy. "I take it this is the first time you've done it with a girl?" Buffy flushed in embarrassment as Faith giggled before she ran her hand down Buffy's cheek. "Don't worry. It was great for your first time."

"So… you're…" Buffy trailed off.

"I mean, I don't have a label to it but I'm willing to swing it both ways." Faith waved her hand casually. "I mean, I'm five-by-five if you are."

Buffy breathed out and looked up into the skies. While this was new and fun… Buffy was unsure whether she was ready for another serious commitment after Angel and being in a lesbian relationship was an uncharted territory for her. "I don't know. I mean, I had fun tonight but…"

"…if you need space to figure things out, I get it, but if you wanna do it again, I'm good with it." Faith shrugged before they heard voices. "We might wanna scram before someone finds us."

"Right." Buffy said as both her and Faith got up, quickly getting the dirt off their skin and finding their clothes before they ran off and got dressed, sneaking away as the police and civilians started to gather around the building, even though their clothes were torn in some places.

* * *

Joyce was at this point used to Buffy's clothes ripped and dirtied from all the slaying, but having to take care of Faith's clothes was another matter entirely. In the morning in the Summers's house, she was putting their clothes into washing machines before she entered the kitchen to see both girls eating breakfast, which was bowls filled with cereals and milk as she smiled at them, glad that Buffy found a friend, to whom she could relate more due to slaying as both girls held hands. If Joyce had taken a closer look, maybe she would have realized there was more behind it, but all she saw at that moment were close friends relating to each other a lot.

* * *

In the library in Sunnydale High, Wesley had the Scoobies gather as he pulled out a news article. "A curious thing happened last night. Constant seismic tremors around Sunnydale in between 11 and 5 o'clock approximately in sporadic intervals. No one knows what was the cause, but they think the source of it was in the older part of Sunnydale."

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other awkwardly and ghost of a smile crossed their faces as both girls blushed slightly in embarrassment and suddenly, save for Wesley, it hit the Scoobies as Xander was then switching glances back and forth between both Buffy and Faith, as if he was watching a tennis match, Cordelia widened her eyes in disbelief before she covered her mouth, stifling her giggles and Willow's jaw almost dropped to the floor, while Oz cleared his throat a little too loudly perhaps and rubbed his nose to process the mental image, while Wesley was too focused on the newspaper article, he didn't notice the awkwardness in the air before the Scoobies and Faith snickered quietly at Wesley's obliviousness before Wesley noticed their amused reactions.

"This isn't funny, this is a serious situation and we need to investigate the cause of these tremors as soon as possible." Wesley said.

"Don't worry. We're right on it." Faith said, winking at Buffy, which the Scoobies noticed, but Wesley was oblivious as they all suppressed their amused or embarrassed reactions, with Xander and Willow uncomfortable at the mental image and Oz and Cordelia were struggling to keep their faces straight as they were unable to bring themselves to imagine Buffy and Faith being at it but at the same time, the Scoobies were amused at Wesley's reaction, which was one of pure confusion, having no idea why were they so amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Given how annoying and incompetent Wesley was in BTVS Season 3, alongside being an amusing comic relief, felt fitting that he would be the only one oblivious of what had happened. * snickers *
> 
> Funny that a comic relief of Buffyverse like clumsy Wesley later turns into a broody, cold dude.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
